That’s All I need
by Rochelle B2
Summary: Afterglow musing is a weird thing. Francis lies between his former enemies and ponders…stuff. (Written for me by Dimitri Aidan, FrancisVirgilRichie Slashy weirdness.)


That's All I need

Author: Dimitri Aidan, with encouragement (Mad bitching) by Rochelle B

Rating: Pg-13 for post-sex musing

Pairing: Francis/Virgil/Richie.

Warnings: Meh. It's Pg-13, so nothing major. A few bad words.

Summery: Afterglow musing is a weird thing. Francis lies between his enemies and ponders…stuff.

Notes (Rochelle) Heh. I accept full responsibility for this. Dimitri's account is frozen and he was going through some kind of weird 'poster' withdrawal (cause he writes obsessively and without feedback he tends to go back and edit and edit and edit…) and I took advantage of it. He writes me this and I put it under my name. I'm a baaad woman.

(Dimitri) Apparently feedback is worse than crack. Who knew? That aside, I feel bad about this whole…dropping you in the middle of a story thing. Oh well. Rochelle wanted Virgil, Richie, and Francis, Zebra Crossings, Ice Cream, and Jolly Green Giant and I so aim to please.

* * *

That's All I Need

* * *

The streetlight right outside of the window of the blond's bedroom cast a glow through the slants of the shades. The shadows danced over them, light then dark, over their skin. He realized idly that if Virgil had been between them, instead of to his side, it would have been a very interesting effect.

Like…a zebra crossing.

Did zebra crossings even exist? He'd have to ask Richie later. That would probably mean explaining his strange post-sex thoughts though. Did he want to explain his post sex thoughts to the two of them?

…Then again he'd had sex with them. What were random thoughts after something like that? And what was the use of being with a guy who knew everything if you couldn't thoroughly abuse that knowledge from time to time?

It was…blasphemy.

It was kind of ironic in a way. He'd probably spent more time fighting Gear and Static than he'd spent doing anything else in his life (as he'd never been one for staying in one place or sticking to one thing for a long time) and yet here he was, between the two of them.

And not in a platonic way either. He was between them in a dirty, sticky, fucked until his brain had been a mass of oozing gray stuff and speech had been reduced to _ohgodpleasemoreharderagain_ and various other phrases you uttered when you were too far gone to care how ridiculous you sounded, sort of way. In a 'fuck but who would have thought these two boy scouts would be the best sex I'd ever had' kind of way.

Then again he wasn't that old. Maybe it'd get better.

…He doubted it though. Maybe it had something to do with one of them being a super brain who probably knew more about anatomy than most doctors or that fact that the occasional shock of electricity could be fun in the right place at the right time and…

He frowned slightly as that train of thought caused certain body parts to rise to attention.

As much as it had been he was pretty sure he needed a few hours before there was a repeat. Or, you know, maybe a week. Not that he'd give Static the satisfaction of knowing he'd worn him out.

Though he supposed he was pretty much obliged to call him Virgil now. Not that he hadn't before. It was just usually in the context of 'hey, look, Virgil has his tongue down my throat, how weird' and not in general conversation.

Then again maybe he wouldn't be calling him Virgil. He kind of liked the way the other man glowered when he threw out a 'Sparky' or 'Nightlight' jibes. He also liked the way Richie would fix that long-suffering half-glares even though he knew he was really amused by it.

Because the blond was in a constant state of amusement, at least where they were concerned. Even when they were a few steps away from coming to blows (and not in the fun way) Richie was hiding behind a book and trying not to laugh at how stupid they were.

And it was funny that when he'd agreed to work for the Dakota police force in exchange for not being locked up for the rest of his life, and had grudgingly taken the scholarship to the community college that he hadn't expected this to happen a few months later.

When he'd chanced Virgil and Richie in the student store he'd been tempted to kill himself, and then encountering Static and Gear not an hour later when some rampaging Jolly Green Giant looking thing tried to crush one of the frats… He'd gone out and gotten drunk on the spot. He should have suspected. Willingly going to school couldn't bring good things.

Because he'd hated them. And not just Static and Gear, but Virgil Hawkins and Richard Foley because they had these perfect lives and these beautiful families and friends who'd follow them into hell if need be and all he had was memories of a cold hospital room, indifferent nurses, and eventually a mattress on the floor of an abandoned building.

Maybe that's why he'd latched onto Ebon's little gang so easily. They'd all been the same, totally dysfunctional and thrown away by their families for being freaks and it was all so damn after-school special, only with DNA mutating gases and superpowers. They'd been a strange and twisted makeshift family for him, even though in the end most were only out for themselves.

Most. Not all. Talon had been different, a sweet girl with a nasty attitude and the ability to cut through anyone with that sharp tongue of hers. It seemed like a contradiction but she had worn it well. Sometimes he wondered if she was happy now, Teresa. Wondered if she hated him for trying to take Teresa away from her again.

It'd been wrong and stupid but god he didn't want anything to change. He was willing to force her to stay with them no matter what…even if it hurt her. He'd thought he was doing it for her at the time, protecting the little sister he'd never had from the big bad world by giving her back her wings but, surprise surprise, she hadn't wanted them anymore.

It had hurt for a very long time. By rejecting Talon she'd been rejecting him and he couldn't deal with that. Though being melded into a big ugly monster thing with Ebon had helped take the edge of the heartache.

And Ebon. Yeah. There was an interesting guy. A strange mixture of selfish harsh leader out to get revenge on the city that had failed him so much and guy who'd simply lost too much and liked to hold on too tightly to what he had. He had power now, the ability to make others pay and get what he'd finally wanted.

What he wanted had always been beyond Hotstreak. Hell, he wasn't sure if Ebon even knew anymore. Had ever known. Funny that he didn't miss Ebon like he missed Talon but missed him none the less. He'd pushed them, all of them, to be more than they were.

For all he knew he'd still be using his power to start fires to stay warm by if he hadn't met up with the Meta-breed. Wasn't that one fucking depressing thought?

He sometimes wondered about the others. Aqua for one. She'd been beautiful in that she was completely forbidden to him. She was water, when they touched his flames went out and her body turned to nothing but vapor, and he longed to have her for that very reason. She'd been pretty and different and some of the other guys had been jealous because she wanted him, and bewildered because it made no sense.

Fire and water didn't mix and that's why he'd wanted her.

It was shortly thereafter that he realized wanting women he couldn't touch probably said more about him than it did about them. It wasn't healthy really. As in at all.

Then there was Carmen. A total fucking joke. But a self-aware joke and that had made all the difference in the world. It was one thing to have the world laughing at you all the time damn time, it was another to know the world was laughing and have the nerve to laugh back.

They laugh because we're different. We laugh because they're all the same.

Hotstreak kind of liked the dorky 'can't quiet get it right to save my life but I try anyway' types. Current company kind of proved that point. Time didn't really change a person; it just tweaked things a little bit.

It hadn't been like that between the two of them of course. They'd been good friends. At least when no one was around. The other teen hadn't really seemed to mind that. He was…used to it.

And didn't that suck just a little bit?

He rolled over some then rolled his eyes heavenward as the sparkplug rolled with him. One thin brown leg found its way over his and warm breath hovered around the nape of his neck. He was sorely tempted to shove him away.

It was almost ninety degrees for Christ's sake. In April. How was in ninety degrees in April in Dakota? What kind of sense did that make? No fucking surprise he'd ended up in bed with these two misfits. There was nothing to do in this kind of heat except fuck.

Well.

Eat ice cream maybe. And discuss the possibility of evil radioactive rabbits trying to invade the earth with Richie while Virgil blinked. But mostly fuck. Maybe…with ice cream.

Something to ponder for later.

"I can feel the wheels in your head turning." Richie muttered. His eyes were closed but his lips were moving and he was left to wonder if the blond had been asleep at all. "Something wrong?"

"Radioactive rabbits are always wrong."

Virgil snorted. "Jesus Christ Francis, not again."

"Well it's either the rabbits or my ice cream fantasy."

Richie's eye cracked open. "What was that? It sounded almost promising."

"We don't have any ice cream in the apartment and it's like…three AM."

Virgil's chin was on his side suddenly, digging right under the ribs and he swore. "There's the place, fifteen minutes from here, open all night."

"Oh." He blinked slowly. Then shrugged. "I could go another round."

"Meta-human stamina is a beautiful thing." Virgil winked at him and he didn't blush. Really. Honest. Well. Fuck you too.

Only hah, because he was actually going to

"I wonder if meta-humans actually have advanced stamina. I mean, I know you can deal with higher temperatures than most and that sunburn is unheard of for you, and that you could never be electrocuted and attract lightening, but-"

"Shut. Up." He lashed out with his leg and moved Richie from the bed to the floor. If the exhale of mild pain was any indication he'd landed on his ass. Served him right. Plotting experiments before eight AM was forbidden. Virgil snorted. He crawled to the edge, dislodging Virgil who muttered a protest, and looked down at the blond.

Who glared at him while rubbing his lower back.

"Do zebra crossings exist?"

* * *

Dimitri: Well that was weird.

Rochelle: I thought it was cute.

Dimitri: You're weird.

Rochelle: True…


End file.
